


Amour Passé

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Love is tricky but loving in the media eye that's harder. Loving is a journey within the journey of life. What what happens when old loves crumble? When news outlet attacks? Will they reconnect again or forever be damaged by the devil of the media?-This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

___  
Amour Passé - 1  
___

Love is tricky but loving in the media eye that's harder. Loving is a journey within the journey of life. But part of loving is to experience heart break.

Famous actor Jughead Jones has experienced a share of heart break in his career. From his first love to his last relationship. Loving in the media was tough. 

Jughead Jones first blew up for the movie he did in Paris. That was his big break but it was the movie that ended it all. 

19 years old he was finishing his college course online whilst filming his first movie. Struggling to find the balance between school, work and his love life. 

Betty Cooper was his whole world. She supported him when he was that small guy from the Southside. They dated since they were 15 all the way up to 19. 5 years of undeniable love. But a young 19 year old girl still at college as her boyfriend was half way across the world. That was hard. 

She had no space as paparazzi followed her around taking photos of her spinning the truth. It came to a point where she couldn't anymore. She ended it with a call as she was too poor to afford a plane ticket. 

5 years of love ended and a runaway Betty.

That brings them to the present day a 25 year old Betty Cooper was living in Riverdale again as the art teacher at Riverdale high. 

Jughead Jones was bigger than he could ever imagine. 

Jughead still hasn’t forgiven Betty. She broke his heart. He always pushed her to the back of his mind. He’s now at the point where he rarely thinks of her and he wants to stay like that.

He didn't know how bad it was for her. It nearly destroyed her but he was happy so she she didn't say anything.

Betty has never stopped loving him. He was her only muse. She still followed up on everything to do with him. Some updates hurt more than overs but she got over it. 

Jughead was a good looking guy. Now dating a super model. She always knew he was destined for better. 

They were both all over the gossip websites. The paparazzi was always finding them. That's one thing she didn't miss but she missed him. 

She looked at his Instagram and pictures of him every day. She knew it was stupid 5 years on but she didn't care.

Betty was scrolling on his page when a new post came up.

\- Social media can be such a toxic place. I've been in the media eye for a while now. It can be so demanding and hard on my mental health. That being said I'm taking a month away from my work and my socials so I can focus on myself. This isn't a goodbye just a break. If you need a break take one.-

Betty hoped he was okay. She knew he struggled a lot. Betty always wanted to message him when he was like this. She restrained herself from doing so but this time she didn't.

@BCoop: I'm here for you Juggie x Remember your journaling.

She knew the message would go right to his message requests that he probably didn’t check. But knowing she sent it made herself feel better. 

Jellybean was back in Riverdale with her mother and father. They had gotten back together. Betty was currently on her lunch break before she headed to teacher her lesson.

She was at Pop’s getting food. All her friends where in New York so she only had pops in Riverdale. So she would spend her time helping him.

Betty sat at her usual booth. The bell rang and she looked up at the door. Her heart sank in her. She pinched herself as she thought she was dreaming. Jughead Jones was standing in front of her. He didn’t notice her as he went to order food.

Betty had to go back so she wasn't late. She pulled her sunglasses on paying for his food. Betty told Pops it was on her. She then disappeared back to her car.

Jughead was confused when he was told his food was paid for."Jug deep down you know who it's from." Pops told him.

“She’s still here?”

"She has been since she was 19. She had to for her own safety." He told her.

Jughead nodded.

"Maybe pop in and see her. There's not a day she doesn't talk about you. She saw your post and is really worried about you."

“We’re not exactly on good terms Pop.”

"I know but I think it will be good for her to see you." He told him.

“I don’t want to see her.”

"You're still mad at her?" Pops questioned.

“No I just don’t want to revisit old memories. She’s a huge part of my past and I don’t exactly want to bring her back into my life.”

"Well she is the whole of Riverdale Jug. She saved this place, she saved the drive in, the community centre and the kids home. She stopped the trailer park from getting sold. She can't let go of you. She doesn't have to tell us because we can see it. There's some stuff you both kept from one another. Her more so you. But she needs to see you to let you go Jug. She's been offered teaching jobs in New York but there's something keeping her here. We all know who... I missed Jug." Pops teared up hugging him.

Jughead hugged him back. He hugged him back. "I'm proud you Jug." Pops told him. "She works at the high school where Bean is."

“I’m still not going to see her.”

"You are both so stubborn. Go eat before you go see your family." He told him.

____

Back at the school Betty rang up Veronica frantically hoping she would pick up. 

“Hey B.”

"He's here V." Betty tried not to cry.

“Jughead is?”

"Yeah. I know he won't see me because I wasn't strong enough V... but I was slowly dying in LA. I have this stupid obsession of keeping up with everything he does because I need him to be happy. If he's happy I know I made the right decision."

“Do you think he’s still mad?”

Betty sniffeled as she was crying. "Yeah. He never understood why I ended things." She sighed.

“You should try and talk to him.”

"I rather get drunk and procrastinating first." Betty told her.

“Maybe you’ll see him at the bar.”

"Maybe but I'm definitely drinking tonight." She sighed.

“Maybe you’ll see him.”

"Maybe. If I call balling my eyes out it went wrong. The kids are coming I have to go." Betty ended the call.

Betty put her phone away.

That day she taught the kids but she wasn't her bubbly self. The kids knew that but she hated talking about herself. 

The moment the school bell went. Betty hopped into the car so she could go to the bar. She knew drinking her sorrows were wrong but she also ate them.

When she got there she saw Jughead with the serpents. He hasn’t seen them in so long. Betty just walked to the bar as she ordered 5 shots and a gin. She downed them all.

Jughead was playing pool and drinking. They were celebrating him coming home.

Betty was sat drinking watching him. His eyes locked with hers as he made a ball in. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jughead. He turned away to continue the game. Betty just ordered more drinks. Jughead won the game so his friends bought him drinks.

Betty was now drunk enough to face him. Jughead was tipsy. "Juggie." Betty slurred as she fell onto him. He helped her stand up straight. "Oopsie daisy." She giggled.

He just turned back to his friends whilst Betty tapped his shoulder. She had originally planned too. He turned to look at her.

"Can we talk?" Betty slurred.

“Why?”

"I'm sober." She wasn't. "We should talk about how hot you are. About how... how..." Betty just teared up. "That I miss you."

He didn’t say anything as Betty drunkenly sat on the pool table. Jughead went back to his friends. 

"Juggie." Betty followed him.

“What?”

"Let's talk." Betty drunkenly cupped his face.

“Fine.”

Betty smiled tugging him to the office. Jughead followed her. She locked the door before hopping on the desk. "I missed you so much Juggie." She hiccupped.

He didn’t say anything.

"You're with these beautiful models. I'm here eating burgers and cakes getting fat. God there's so many reasons why I left and non were because of you." Betty drunkenly uttered. "Now your here I can't hug you or touch you. I just act like a 16 year old fan girl." 

Betty pulled out the bottle of whiskey from the draw and began drinking it. Jughead took it from her and drank some.

"I'm pathetic." Betty laid down on the desk.

“You dumped me because you didn’t approve of my life. You hated it.”

"Nope." Betty slurred. "I hated that I had no privacy. That your fans harassed me. Found my dorm. Broke in and the paparazzi followed and harassed me. I didn't say anything because you were happy." She tugged the whiskey back.

“What so it’s my fault? I was too happy and you didn’t like that?”

"No Juggie. Its my fault, I always knew its my fault. I knew I couldn't handle your new life. That killed me." Betty downed half the bottle of whiskey.

Jughead drank the rest. Betty just looked at him with tears in her eyes. There's so much to say but so much she needs to say sober. She was so drunk she could only think how hot he was and how he dates super models now.

"Hey share." Betty pouted leaning over his body to get it.

“No.”

Betty pouted at him more. "You never did like sharing."

“Yeah.”

"Pretty please." She pulled her puppy dog eyes as you could tell she was intoxicated.

“No.”

Betty tried to seduce him. Jughead was just drinking. He was drunk at this point. Two exes drunk in a locked room didn't sound good.

Jughead’s girlfriend had cheated on him. It wasn’t released to the public yet but he was planning on deleting all posts of her on his Instagram. That’s why he needed a break. His mental health was terrible.

"Juggie can I hug you?" Betty slurred almost falling off the desk.

He nodded.

Betty hugged him tightly. She hid her head in this neck like she used to do all the time. She was standing on her tiptoes as she was so small. He hugged her back slightly. Betty was drunk and she knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning but right now she had been dreaming of this moment for 6 to 7 years.

Jughead pulled away first. "You smell like mint and smoke." Betty tipsily smiled.

Jughead shrugged.

Betty bit her lip at him. He just looked at her. She leaned up touching his chest where they both had tattoos they designed for one another.

“I got mine removed.”

"Oh." Betty looked away as tears threatened her skin.

Betty was an emotional drunk.

“You broke my heart Betty.”

"I couldn't survive there Juggie. I tried." Betty cried drunkenly. "I tried so hard but I couldn't. It would have killed me." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm sorry." Betty stood up barely.

“Everyone who says they love me ends up betraying me. I don’t think you ever loved me.”

"How could you say that? I have always loved you. I've loved you for 10 years. You think I haven't. I kept everything... you saying that means you didn't believe in us." Betty was fully sobbing her drunken heart out.

“I didn’t believe in us? Me?! You’re the one who left me!” He snapped. Jughead got angry easily when drunk.

"You never saw how much your fucking so called fans were effecting me! They weren't there when you were homeless! I was! I was there when your dad stumbled home drunk! I still stuck by you when you became a serpent! Fuck you!"

Betty stumbled out the office heading to her car. She didn't ended up driving home but walked.

Both exes were drunk. They weren't they weren't in the right frame of mind.

So many emotions flying around.

7 years of pent up emotions flowing like a water fall.

Yet they haven't really listened to one another. There was so much talking but not enough listening. 

The real question was could they get past the past and the pain to listen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Hang overs were no joke. They were the result of a bad night of high emotions and seeing the one you loved most.

Most times when Betty got this blacked out drunk she couldn't remember any of it. Yet this time she could remember all of it.

That day she was up for work. She got there with the sunglasses permanently over her eyes. They were good for hiding the tears and the hangover.

Yet all the pain of seeing Jughead and more was back. She did love him. She never stopped loving him. Betty walked away for her safety. She knew her mental health wouldn't be able to cope. 

They had always promised one another to hit pause if their mental health was that bad. At the time her's was. She had a fan physically attack her because she hung out and kissed Kevin Keller's cheek. Then all of a sudden she was cheating on him.

Betty got onto her phone and saw a ton of articles on Jughead’s girlfriend cheating on him. She didn’t believe it until she saw he unfollowed her on Instagram and deleted all of their pictures.

Last night comment made a little more sense. She had hurt him and he compares all the hurt to how they ended. But Betty Cooper truly did love him.

Jughead was packing to go back to LA. He wanted a break and to be happy but he couldn’t find that in Riverdale.

Betty had called into work sick that day. She knew she had to go see Jughead. He was a runner and she knew he was going to run away from her.

Jughead was leaving his old trailer for the airport. Luckily Betty got there in time. She saw him getting into the car he had sent to get him."Wait Juggie!" Betty ran to him. He ignored her. Betty ran up to the car banging on his window. Jughead rolled down the window reluctantly.

"Don't go. Last night we were drunk. We deserve to speak to one another without the alcohol. I understand why you said that to me Jughead. But please... don't go until we can be friends." Betty begged.

“Not happening.”

"Fine... go but this was the first time in 7 years we saw each other. Just know I always have loved you. Once I've saved enough to fly to LA I will. I will camp outside your place until you speak to me. Until then get a restraining order." 

Betty headed to sit on the hood of the car. She wouldn't move so his driver couldn't drive.

“Betty move.” 

"Sorry I can't here you." Betty crossed her arms. Jughead rolled his eyes. “Fine we can talk. Then I’m  
leaving.”

Betty smirked at him knowing she won. "Not here at the bunker." She told him.

Jughead saw her smirk. He tried so hard not to react to it. He missed her smile her smirk but most importantly her laugh. Yet he thought he had done a good enough job of to forget her.

Getting to the bunker Betty was nervous. She would tell him the truth and hope he would believe her. 

"So?" Jughead asked.

"I never broke up with you because I hated your life style. I accepted that Jughead. I broke up with you because I ended up in the hospital. Your fans had tracked me down. It was one crazy stalker one. She smashed a bottle over my head. I have the scars on my neck from the glass and the photos in the hospital. I was there for a week whilst you filmed your first movie in paris. I couldn't handle the fans and the paparazzi taking photos of me without you."

Betty headed to the draw in the bunker and handed him the photos of the injury.

“You could have been honest with me.” He didn’t care to look at the photos.

"I know Juggie but every time I was going to tell you your work got in the way. So don't you ever dare say I didn't love you."Betty just took the photos back. "If you still want to go now go but tell me what you want to say before you go."

“You’re ridiculous.”

"I'm ridiculous? Okay. What else? Because you know what Juggie I have always supported you." Betty snapped.

“No you’re ridiculous that instead of telling me the truth and working it out you decided to leave me. That just shows you’d rather mope around and feel bad for yourself than actually be with me.”

"No Jughead its more than that! I couldn't handle the hate! I almost!" Betty went quiet crying.

“Again, honesty is what makes relationships work. You never cared about us being together enough to fight for each other and be honest!”

"I did." She whispered. "I couldn't fight anymore Juggie when I couldn't fight for myself. I lost hope... I."

“Fuck you.” He snapped. “It’s like everything I say just comes back to you feeling bad about yourself!”

"Fuck you!" Betty snapped. "Just go then because I'm trying to say I came back to LA . "

“I’m leaving! God, I can’t believe I wasted most of my life on you!”He snapped.

Betty pulled him into her. "Say that looking into my eyes. You are so stuck in your LA life you can't see how much I care about you and still do." She told him.

Jughead pulled away from her and start leaving the bunker. Betty pulled him back. "Say it looking in my eyes Jones." She began squeezing her palms together. "Yes I ran because I was scared! I'm a coward is that what you want too hear?"

“Leave me alone.” He said angrily.

"Say it whilst looking in my eyes." Betty repeated."Say it Jughead. If you truly mean it say it again. But I will be showing you that I never gave up on you and showed my support from the background."

“Betty I want to go home! I came here to relax and be happy but you ruined everything!”

"Then stay! I'll stay out your way! But I'm sorry I ruined everything! I never meant to hurt you." Betty looked at him.

She was so angry but she leaned in and kissed him. He pushed her off of him."I needed to do that." Betty stood back letting him go. 

She just watched him go. "It doesn't help that you look so hot!"

Jughead just headed up the ladder. Betty just climbed out after him. 

"At least I never cheated on you. I loved you." She headed to her car. Jughead stood outside waiting for his driver."Do you need a lift?"

“No I’m waiting for my driver.”

"Fine." Betty tapped his shoulder with a sticky note leaving her number. Jughead ripped it up."I know where you live." Betty said.

Jughead got in the car when his driver arrived. Betty sighed as she rang Veronica in tears. She needed to see her. She broke down sobbing.

"Hey calm down B."

"He told me he wished he never loved me and waitsed his life on me." She uttered.

That was the worst thing to her as she still loved him.

“Oh B. Tell me everything.”

"I told him about everything and how I was hospitalized and he said I was ridiculous because I ran instead of having a life with him. I couldn't handle that life V. I'm a small town girl who can handle New York." Betty sobbed.

“I get that but don’t you think that if you told him the truth you could’ve worked it out?”Veronica said.

"Probably but I was scared. I was scared i would lose him so I did it myself. Also he kept saying I was feeling bad for myself. I was trying to tell him the truth. I don't feel bad for myself. I love him V. We couldn't get passed the arguing... I might have sat on his car." She rambled.

“Did he leave?”

"Yes. I told him I will save up to fly to LA so we can sort things out." Betty told her.

"I think you both need to talk with a therapist there so you and him can finally be happy." Veronica told her.

"I just want to hear his side and so we both can talk." She said.

"Then give it two weeks then fly over."

“I will.”

"B I have to go. My order of materials are here." Veronica told her. "Keep your chin up."

“Okay.”

Veronica ended the call as Betty headed home. 

She crawled into her bed just crying. She missed him so much. She knew he was upset and she understood that but it still hurt.

The fact he told her that he wished they never happened killed her.

Betty wanted to sort things out but she knew things would only get worse before they get better. She hoped they could try and work things out.

LA has changed the both of them and now it's going to take to find their roots again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

2 weeks later: 

Betty booked her flight to Riverdale. Luckily it was the school break for two weeks. So she had two weeks to try get to see him.

Betty knew where he lived and she knew Kevin was in LA working on a musical film so she was staying with him.

Nerves took over as she was worried she would get arrested. She knew he wouldn't mess around with her so the police might be involved so when she knocked on his door she felt sick to her stomach.

He came and answered it. "No way." Jughead opened it and slammed it back in her face.

“Jug please.” 

“No!”

"Please." Betty begged. She knocked again softly. He opened the door. Betty came in looking at him. Jughead closed the door behind her. "Juggie I can't not be something to you. We need to sort things out." She confessed.

“I don’t want a friendship or anything from you Betty.”

Betty just nodded upset. "I fly here so can we just talk?"

“Fine.” Betty nodded sitting on his couch. Jughead just looked at her. “Then talk.”

"I was selfish and scared. I was worried that I would lose you so I did it before an actress could." Betty told him. "I'm sorry Juggie. That's the truth along with what I told you in Riverdale. I'll leave now."

“You should’ve told me the truth. We would have still been together by now.” Jughead said angrily.

"I know. I apologise Juggie but I can't change the past." She told him.

“You ruined my life. I tried to kill myself after you left me!”

"I did the same." Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm sorry Juggie. I just wanted to see you." She stood up.

“If you were just honest we would still be happy. You ruined everything.” He teared up.

"I know I was scared Juggie. I'm so sorry." Betty held his hand. He pulled away from her. "I just wanted to hear how I hurt you."

Jughead nodded.

"I'll just go." Betty began heading to the door."I never meant to meant to make you feel so low."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

Betty tried to open the tricky door. It wouldn't open."You should get an easier for open." Betty uttered as she began tearing up. 

Jughead laughed softly at her. It's the only time she would see his smile. 

"I'm being serious it's awful." Betty mumbled."What happened to simple easy like me?"

“I don’t want a break in.”

"True." Betty looked at him wiping his tears.

He just looked at her. She didn't know what to say looking back at him. He just looked at her. "Don't give me those eyes." Betty bit her lip. "I should go." She whispered stepping closer to him. He was shirtless and she couldn't help but check him out.

Jughead just stood there letting her. Betty just closed the space between them. He stayed silent but looked at her. She stood up on her tiptoes lifting her lips to his. She kissed him softly at first as he kissed her back. 

Betty wrapped her arms around him as he was talker. Jughead deepened the kiss feeling Betty smile softly into the kiss adding her tongue. He lifted her up as Betty couldn't help but giggle. It felt like their first time or when they tried to attempt it.

He sat her down on his kitchen table. He felt her legs wrap around him. He kissed her neck softly. It felt like old times. Jughead felt her hand on his stomach. The kiss was getting heated quickly.

"Baby." Betty moaned.

“Yeah?”

"It tickles." She smiled.

“Sorry.” He pulled away.

"No don't stop." Betty told him. "I'm not used to your beard."

Jughead nodded.

Betty leaned back into his lips as he kissed her heatedly. Whilst they kissed she tugged on his joggers. Jughead picked her up again to carry her upstairs to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed as she looked at him with so much love.

Jughead leaned down kissing her whilst Betty kissed him back glancing at him. "I need you." Betty confessed. His eyes darkened with lust. He kissed her neck again.

Betty toyed at his pants that then signalled Jughead to help her push them off. Once he was naked she pulled her own sundress off. Jughead kissed her again now she was undressed.He pulled her up on his lap. Betty was now straddling his lap as they made out heatedly. She couldn't help herself as she pushed herself against him. Jughead moved against her aswell.

"Juggie please I need you... I've only had sex one drunken night when I was 20. I need you." Betty moaned.

“Okay.” He kissed her.

Betty moaned in the kiss as she felt his hand on her thigh. She smiled at him as looked around for a condom. Jughead hand one in his draw. He handed it to her. 

They felt as if they were 17 again. Sneaking around having sex. Yet they had to be fast unless they would have gotten caught. 

Betty placed the condom on him the exact same way she would have years ago. Jughead kissed down her body as she giggled softly. She quickly fell in love with how his beard felt against her lips.

Both not thinking just feeling they softly pushed inside one another. Slowly so the pain wouldn't hurt Betty. She hissed at the beginning but as soon as she began moving all she felt was the sudden overwhelming sense of pleasure.

They both knew that this was sex was due to built up sexually tension that they always had. The fact that they were listening to one another but didn't know what to say. 

It was passionate deep thrusts as they pushed inside one another. Moans tightening luckily the walls were sound proof. 

They came together as he laid next to her. Betty just hugged his chest as he kissed her tattoo. Jughead just smiled faintly. They held each other close both scared to speak first. For half an hour they felt like teens and that time went backwards. So they didn't they just looked at each other.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back ruining the moment. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day." She whispered.

“We can order something?”

"I'm staying?" Betty smiled.

“If you want.”

"Yeah I want to hear the trust behind that fake smile in the magazines." She blushed.

“What do you want to get to eat?”

"Do they still have that pasta place here?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"Can we have that? We can a burger if you want." She sat up nakedly.

“I have burgers pretty much every night. We can get pasta.”

Betty nodded at him. He leaned over to grab his phone ordering from post mates. After he ordered it he put his phone down.

"I never apologised for what I said when I was drunk. I become an emotional wreck when drunk." Betty confessed.

“I really don’t want to talk about that right now Betty.”

"Me too but I have to apologise Juggie." She kissed his chest. 

“Not now.”

"Okay." Betty smiled.

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him black before pulling away. She needed to catch her breath. Betty shivered coldly. Jughead pulled the blanket up over them.

“Our food will be here in half an hour.”

"Good I'm starving." Betty stomach rumbled. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty burst out laughing. "Soem things don't change." She shrugged

“I’m always hungry.”

"I know. I am always hungry after sex." Betty traced his abs.

“Have you been with a lot of guys to know that?” He teased.

"Nope just you." She blushed.

“Seriously?”

"I had that one drunken hook up but that's it." Betty told him. Jughead nodded. "Is that weird?"

“No.”

"I know what I like." Betty bit her lip.

“I’ve been with you, Toni, and Sabrina.” 

Betty still gets annoyed about Toni. She froze up at the mention of her name.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Sorry. I know it was when we were on a break in high school but it just gets to me. "

“Me and Toni just kissed that night. We didn’t hookup until we broke up the last time.”

Betty nodded. "Can we watch your latest movie? It's my favourite." She asked.

“Sure.” He shrugged.

"I like it because its the truest you yet."

“It’s just acting. It doesn’t have to be like me.”

"I know but there's something about it that makes me think of us." Betty uttered. Jughead didn’t say anything."Sorry I should shut up."

“It’s fine.” He put it on.

Betty just pulled his flannel on him. Jughead got up to go shower. He didn't offer Betty to go either. She was just sat awkwardly picking up the book on the side. 

Betty's focus kept falling back to the pictures he hung up of their friends. She knew Jughead was still upset with her. She watched the movie he put on. She knew it would be wise to get in her own clothes and out his bed.

Jughead came out of the shower 10 minutes later. He found her down stairs in his garden. Betty needed some air so much had happened with so little talking.

The food was there so Jughead got it and brought it out to her."Sorry I moved. I just needed some sea air."

“It’s okay.” Betty just took the food from him. "How much is it?" She asked.

“It’s on me.”

"Its beautiful here Juggie. You did so well." Betty looked at the beach. He didn’t say anything. "I bet hotdog loves the beach."

“He does.” Betty smiled up at him. "I remember the time he wet us at the lake."

“Yeah.” Betty just laughed softly. "Its so quiet at mine."

“Maybe you should get a dog or something.”

"My landlord doesn't allow them in my house. Plus it wouldn't be fair I work all the time." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded.

"Juggie what's your favourite fan art?"

“I don’t really know. My manager doesn’t really let me look at that stuff.”

"Come here." Betty pulled out her phone to show him.

Jughead looked over. Betty showed him the phenomenal art work. Her's were even in there. Jughead just smiled.

"It's all stunning. I like everyone single one." Betty told him. "Which catches your eye?"

“They’re all great.”

"But what about this one with Hotdog?" She pointed to her one.

“It’s amazing.”

"Really?" Betty smiled proudly. Jughead nodded. "It took me hours." She slipped up.

“You made it?”

Betty blushed nodding."I sat in pops one summer whilst I had done all my planning for the school year and then I saw that photo of you and Hotdog. I just had to draw it." She confessed.

Jughead nodded.

"It was therapeutic to draw."

He nodded again.

A silence fell between them. Jughead didn’t know what to say. So much needed to be said but they didn't want to ruin the moments they had. 

They headed back in to eat. Another silence washed through them again. They kept glancing at one another. Hotdog was sat down waiting for some food from them. Jughead got up to get Hotdog’s dinner.

"Hey buddy remember me?" Hotdog licked her.

"It's been a long time." Betty stroked him. 

Hotdog just wagged his tail happily. Betty kissed his head. "Thank you for looking after daddy for me. You've done a good job boy. You've done something I never had the strength to do whilst he's been here. You're such a good boy." She stroked him more.

Betty didn't realise Jughead was listening in. They had so much to talk about but they couldn't find the words.

If they did they argued and they are sick of arguing.

They came together from a much needed built up of tension. Whether it be sexually or emotionally. In that moment all they could do was feel one another. In that moment they were 17 again.

But sooner or later they will have to come out of the past and into the present.

They only had 13 days before Betty Cooper heads home back to work in Riverdale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Avoidance it's good for mind but hard on the soul. Jughead Jones avoid Betty Cooper for a week. Yet she now had a week before she flew back home.

Betty would just spend her time on the beach drawing but multiple articles are already out that she is back in town. Jughead was starting up filming a new movie.

Betty left him messages on Instagram tht they should talk. She was so thankful ad she felt like they were running out of hope.

Jughead invited her over later that night. He got home exhausted from work and invited her over. Betty came over with food she cooked at Kevin's. She made it for him as Kevin was on a late shoot. Jughead had been up filming all day too. 

Betty came in less nervously than the last. Jughead let her in."You look tired." Betty touched his cheek.

“I am.”

"You should sleep." Betty told him.

“We’re supposed to talk.”

"I know but your exhausted. We can talk whilst I get you in bed." She whispered.

“Fine.”

“I need a shower.”

"You always get one when I'm here." She sighed softly

“Just come with me then.” He yawned.

"Fine I'll sit on the toilet. We probably shouldn't repeat the sex things."

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

Betty guided himself upstairs putting the shower on getting it ready for him. Jughead undressed himself in the bathroom. He was so tired. 

Betty sat on the toilet."So I told you about why I left. We should go from there." Betty dived right in.

“Fine.”

"I was afraid and a coward. But you were my whole life. I need to hear what it did to you." She told him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Please Juggie...I need you too...so I can go home and try move on."

“Fine. I was at work when you dumped me. I canceled the whole production. I was a mess. I hated you in that moment.”

"I thought you might...I was in hospital when I did that." Betty whispered.

“After I got home I got really drunk... then I started taking drugs.”

Betty started to tear up nodding. She hated herself that she made him turn to drugs.

“I was completely wasted by the end of the night. I didn’t know how to feel. It was something I never expected. All I knew was that I didn’t want to be alive in a world where you didn’t want me.”He told her.

"I wanted you. I always did... but I couldn't handle it. I was in the hospital...I didn't know what to do... I was covered in blood and glass... I know it isn't an excuse but I lost a part of myself. Then I made myself lose you. I got out and I was all alone and a complete mess. I filled a freezing cold bath and tried to... Cher found me... I never meant to make you feel like that Juggie. I'm so sorry." Betty cried.

“Well I didn’t know you wanted me. And honestly I don’t think you ever did. I was a mess Betty. I was drunk and high. I tried to overdose. I ended up in the hospital and Toni took care of me.”

She moved to climb in the shower with her clothes on. She cupped his face. "I am so forever sorry. I can't make it up to you Juggie. I want too so badly. We live completely different lives. I always wanted you. Why do you think I can't move on?" Betty hid her face. Betty looked up at him. "This is all my fault Juggie. I know it was...I went around this the wrong way. I should have been honest but I was struggling to be honest with myself. I promise after today you will never have to see me again." She wiped his tears away as he couldn't fight them off anymore.

He didn’t say anything.

"I"ll leave." Betty whispered.

“Fine.”

Betty just kissed his chest before she headed out the shower completely drenched. Jughead just stood there. That talk just made him feel worse.

"Juggie? You deserve better than shallow models. I know most aren't but you deserve better than anyone." She turned back to him and told him.

He didn’t say anything.

"I love you." Betty whispered.

He stayed silent.

Betty headed out the door. She closed the door and broke down behind it. Jughead broke down in the shower. They were both so heart broken. They felt the pain of each. They knew they were both meant for other lives but the love was there deep down.

Jughead didn’t know how he could keep going. He climbed out of the shower to see Betty crying outside the door. He wrapped himself up in his towel. "Don't give up Juggie." Betty whispered. He didn’t say anything. She stood up looking at him. "Remember what you told me." Betty stepped closer to him.

“What do you mean?”

"We are so much stronger than all the white nose. You told me that. I remember those words till now. She wiped her tears away.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I love you so much. I know you can't forgive me but I had to tell you."

“Don’t leave tonight.” He whispered.

Betty nodded.

Jughead held her face and kissed her. She kissed him back tasting their salty tears. He pulled her close to him whilst Betty wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up and carried her into his room. Betty didn't utter a word. They just kissed each other. It felt like coming home.

Jughead finally pulled away. "Stay the night." Betty nodded shivering.

Jughead pulled out a flannel for her. She stripped off hugging him. They laid down together as he just held her.

There was still a lot unsaid but they were like magnets to each other. They couldn’t stay away. Betty looked up at him. Jughead just kissed her. 

"How was work?" Betty whispered.

“Tiring.”

"They work you too hard." She traced his serpent tattoo.

“I’m fine.” He told her.

"I know but I always worry." Jughead nodded. "Did it hurt?" Betty asked. "Getting the tattoo removed."

“It wasn’t too bad. I only got part of it removed and the rest fixed up as something new.”

"Are you glad it's gone?" She whispered. He just shrugged. "I have mine still."

“I didn’t really want a constant reminder of how you hurt me.”

"I understand." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Did T do the cover up?"

“Yeah.”

"She's good. Would you ever get a similar design?" Betty wondered.

“Probably not.”

Betty nodded."Can I draw something on you in eyeliner? I'm sick of talking?"

“Why?”

"I just want to draw something and be with you whilst we're not arguing." She teased.

“Well we’re supposed to talk about everything.”

"I know but I don't know else to say Jughead. I ran, I lied and I wasn't the one who communicated better. It's my fault and I except that. What happens from here is your choice." Betty told him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "And if its one night together then so be it."She touched his chest softly.

Jughead stayed silent as Betty looked at him hopeful. “If you think everything is sorted then just go.”

"I know it's not. But I don't know how to sort it. Sex won't, apologising won't and I honestly don't know Juggie. So tell me what to do Please... I need you." She uttered.

“We don’t even have a connection anymore Betty. There’s nothing more to do.”

"Then I should go." Betty climbed of the bed.

“Maybe you should.”

"Maybe I will." She grabbed her bag and clothes.

“Fine.”

"Fine! I'm going home now!" Betty walked out quickly.

“Fine by me!”

"Fine! Go fuck one of those beautiful models!" She slammed his door.

Jughead sat on his bed upset. Everything had to be an arguement with them. He wanted their connection back. He longed to feel the same thing he felt for her in highscool.

Jughead wanted to the connection they felt when hey had sex.

But how? 

Will they ever get their connection back?   
Will they be strong enough to put the past behind them?  
Will they finally listen to their hearts and not their minds?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

5 months later: 

Jughead had wrapped up his movie he was filming. He was now onto his new movie. He had to do some research before hand. He will be playing an arts teacher in a small town who had lost his love. They then rekindle their love when she sees his work in the Met years later.

His manager had sorted it out with his old principle to watch over the art classes for a moment as research roll. He was trying to get as in character as possible.

It was Monday morning when he was walking in to see the teacher sort out the cupboard. He tapped the women on the shoulder. It was only then he realised it was Betty.

“Betty?”

"Juggie?" She whispered.

“Hi.”

"You're here?" Betty stood up."Can I get you coffee? Why are you here?"

“I need to research for a role.”

"Oh, Honey told me someone was coming. Here put this on we're doing clay and painting all day." Betty handed him an apron.

“Okay.”

"You can sit at my desk." She handed him some coffee.

“Thanks.”

"Look Juggie I'm sorry for how things left. I never meant to leave. I guess it's a good thing." Betty shrugged writing on the bored. Jughead didn’t say anything. She glanced over to him. "Please Juggie can we talk if your here in my work place?"

Jughead shrugged.

"If you distract the girls your in detention Jones."

“Why would I distract the girls?”

"Sit down." Betty told him. 

She pulled out a stack of photos the girls drew of him. They knew they know one another and they would give her them in hopes to give it to him.

“They’re fans?”

"Yes bab...Jughead...Mr Jones." She bit her lip.

"They will call you Mr Jones and all photos must be taken at break. I will be setting rules for the kids and if they ask you personal questions it's a detention."

“Okay.”

Betty looked at him. "Why do you get more handsome each time I see you?" She sighed heading to set out the kids books.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Its actually not fair. You see me a mess. Look at me... I'm in my stupid work clothes." Betty groaned. "Why can't you see me in a hot dress to try respark our connection?"Jughead stayed silent."And I will have no shame when I scram my food down my throat at lunch as you watch. I will be a fat pig enjoying my pasta. If that's not hot then I don't know what is. What's ironic is the kids ask me for relationship advice and I'm the worst person to go too."

“Why do you talk about yourself like that?”

"Its the truth... Alice Cooper's voices in my head. They used to be easier to ignore but now they over power everything." Betty confessed looking at the table ashamed. Jughead didn’t say anything "I'm in therapy for it." Betty turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Did you really mean all that back in LA? I've all me, me me but I know your mental health is bad too. I'm sorry Juggie. Do you want to go to this place on the Southside where you smash things?"

“I’m fine.” Betty raised her eyebrows at him when he just cracked.“I’m a mess.”Betty took him over to her desk to talk about it. "Do you need a hug?" She asked.

“No.”

"How bad is it?" She asked.

“I’ve been using self harm again.”

"Baby." Betty leaned over to look at his arms. She softly held it kissing each of his scars. She couldn't help herself. They would do this for one another. 

"Have you tried this?" Betty pulled off the ring and placed it in his hand. "The cold metal against your hands. Ice cubes work too just holding them and breathing."

Jughead nodded.

"We really need to sort things out Juggie. We're each other's anchors and you're in such a high demanding business."

“I’m fine.”Betty just gave him the look.

"You can see right through me." He sighed.

"Well we did have such a special connection." Betty cupped his hands together.

“Not anymore.”

"I believe we can get it back. My love never went." She kissed his hands.

Jughead pulled away from her when her students started to come in. They all gasped and started to freak out. Jughead just sat there.

"Guys Mr Jones is here for research. So you will treat him like an actual teacher and if I find that you disclose his location I will be furious. No asking him about his personal life. Photos can be taken at break." Betty told them. "As for class it's a continuation from our last."

"Mr Jones help us!" A group of girls shouted.

"Go ahead Mr Jones." Betty stood back.

Jughead headed over to them. Betty stood back. They kept asking him loads of questions of how to do things and then about his favourite roles. He didn't know what to say. Betty stepped in and gave them a warning. She then told Jughead just to walk around. 

In a few of her classes he watched how she delivered a presentation. She smiled at joked with the kids. The kids respected her but some didn't as they believed she cheated on him. 

Lunch came and Betty always ate lunch in the blue and gold. She felt closed to him in there. 

Jughead went to Pop’s for lunch. He happily had a moments of peace but had multiple memories flood his mind of her. He couldn’t wait to finish with his research and go home.

___

The following day the hardly talked. Betty just taught the kids keeping herself to herself. But then Mr Fox the English teacher came to flirt with Betty in her free period as she was talking through Jughead some key points.

Jughead just stayed silent as they talked."Liam no. I don't date." Betty told him.

"I get your still in love with your ex but come on." He told her.

"No Liam. It's more than that."

“Just go out with me tonight before you make your decision. I promise it will be fun.”

"No, I have plans with Juggie." Betty lied.

“Fine.” Liam walked out upset.

Betty sat back down with Jughead. "Sorry about that. He's been doing that for years."

“He obviously really likes you.”

"Yeah well he's right. I'm not over you." Betty shrugged.

Jughead didn’t say anything. She just passed him the notes she wrote for him. Jughead looked at them.

"Sabrina was good for you." Betty told him.

“She cheated on me.”

"She's a bitch." She squeezed his hand. He didn’t say anything. "Why cheat on you? Are they blinde? Fuck are they stupid?" Betty ranted.

“She said I was boring in bed and just boring in general.”

"Boring? How are you boring?" She took a deep breath. He just shrugged."Sorry." Betty blushed.

“For what?”

"I feel like I've done everything wrong since I've seen you." She confessed.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Please speak Juggie. You leave soon."

"I don't know what to say Betts." Jughead told her.

"I know."

"But you are cute when rambling." He teased.

"I just fuck everything up. Now we have no connection and you wish you never wasted your time with me. I deserve that."

“I didn’t really mean it. You just really hurt me.”

"I know, I didn't mean too Juggie. Can we try start fresh?" Betty asked.

“We don’t have to be friends. I’m going home soon.”

"I want too." She whispered.

“There’s no point if we’re never going to see each other.”

Betty nodded excusing herself. Jughead just looked at her. She walked out crying messaging Veronica.

B: after this month he wants nothing to do with me.

V: Really? What did he say?

B: There’s no point if we’re never going to see each other.

V: awh B. I’m sure he didn’t really mean it.

B: he does. 

Betty headed back in to grab her bag. Jughead was packing up."Juggie you have everything you need to know." Betty told him.

“I’m heading to the airport now.”

"Oh, I guess it's a goodbye." She tried to look away as tears formed in her eyes.

“Yeah.”

"At least we get a goodbye this time." Betty headed closer to him.

Jughead nodded.

"Go be great Jughead Jones." Her tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Bye Betty.”

"Good...goodbye Juggie." Betty looked at him.

Jughead grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Betty grabbed his hand. He turned around."Fuck it you won't see me again." Betty pulled him in for a kiss.

Jughead kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around him. They both deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jughead was the first to pull away. Betty looked at him picking her bag back up.

“I need to go.”

"Then go." Betty walked way upset.

Jughead walked out. She headed to her car whilst Jughead got an Uber to the airport. He just wanted to get home and move on with his life.

He was thrilled to get out of Riverdale. Yet their was still an empty feeling in his heart. He chose to ignore it.

The ride home was peaceful. Jughead got home and headed right to bed. In that moment he was going to his best to get ride of every reminder of Betty. He just wanted to be happy again but all she reminded him of was pain.

This was the first step of many of a happier life. In reducing things to do with her that meant it was out of mind and sight.

The feelings would subside and he could have his life back.

Small steps at a time for a happy mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

2 years later:

Betty Cooper was in LA for Kevin's stag do. He was engaged to Fangs Forgarty. The day before she flew over she quite her job at the highscool. 

Some people might have said that was reckless but Betty was sick of the abuse she got from the staff and the children. Betty didn't care. She packed two suitcases before heading to LA.

She wanted to try find a job. She was the art teacher but she didn't lot of substitute teaching.

Betty and Jughead hadn’t talked in two years. She still kept tabs on him but they never interacted.

Jughead was happily seeing Ethel Muggs from high school. That made Betty annoyed but they've been apart for so long the pain was numb now.

Betty was currently headed into a secret museum Jughead took her to years ago. It was underground and was always themed something different each month.

Jughead loved it there. He went all the time. It was his place no one knew about. Jughead was going there that night with Ethel. He was so happy for the first time in a long time. 

Ethel and Jughead were walking around when Ethel bumped into a women with a short bob and a French beret on. 

“Sorry.” Ethel said.

"It's okay." Betty turned to them. "I just love this style black and white or anything with a pencil."

Jughead wasn’t expecting to see Betty. The second they made eye contact he turned to walk away. Betty sighed softly leaving the museum. She didn't want to ruin date night for them.

Jughead was outside getting an Uber home."You don't have too. I was just leaving." Betty told him. He ignored her. "I'm sorry for ruining your date." She added as she walked away.

Betty was heading to the beach. She liked the sand between her toes. The water hitting her feet instantly waking her up.

Jughead headed home. He went swimming in his pool. Swimming because the one thing that calmed him. Dipping his feet in whilst he read a book or a script. Swimming for fun or for exercise.

His pool was right by the beach so he looked out onto his private side of the beach. He saw a women walk onto it and perched herself onto the rock as she began sketching. It was the only quiet part of the beach. He was confused why she was there. Normally that spot was blocked off for only him. She wasn't doing any harm just sketching.

Curiosity got the better of him whilst he headed down to her. He stepped out onto the beach. He could hear her singing and recognised that voice. His rage ran through the roof. She knew this was his part of the beach. It was private property to the houses around him and himself.

"Seriously Betts! I'm calling the police." He snapped.

Betty turned around to him. She looked at him confused. "What? Kevin and Fangs moved to the end house last week. I'm staying with them. This is their private beach too. I just wanted to draw. That's all I want to do now I quit my job." She stood up walking onto Kevin's patio.

Jughead just sighed. He felt like an ass. He decided to go apologise. “Betty I’m sorry.”

"It's fine Juggie. I forgot you lived here." She looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

"You look good." Betty told him.

“You too.” Betty blushed at him. "I cut my hair. I'm thinking of going rose pink color." She told him.

“Cool.”

"Maybe. Congratulations on the horror movie. I watched it alone. That was a mistake. " Betty giggled."I hear your up for an oscar?" She added.

“I am.”

"I'm proud of you. I'll be watching you on the TV collecting it." Betty smiled. "Do you want to sit?"

“Sure.”

Betty moved up so he could sit down. "So you and Ethel?" Betty asked with slight jealousy in her eyes. He shrugged. "Well you're happy." She gave him a real smile.

“I guess.”

"You guess?"

“I’m not happy.”

Betty looked at him. "Why?" She asked concerned.

“Ethel has an interesting way of showing affection.” He shrugged.

"How?"

“She likes to throw stuff at me.” He shrugged.

"You're not going back in there without someone. I'm going to kill that bitch." Betty was furious. No one hurt her Jughead.

“It’s fine.”

Betty looked at him so softly. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

"I do. I worry if you sleep enough, if you take your meds, if you are happy and more. I worry because I care." She touched his hand softly. Jughead held her hand."Look at us we've matured." Betty teased. He smiled faintly. "I'm like matured cheddar. The best kind of cheese."

“How have you been?”

"I quit my job." Betty shrugged.

“Why?”

"Liam spread rumours about me. I went on a date and refused sex. The teachers hated me because apparently I'm the youngest and I slag them off behind their backs. The students hate me because they found the articles and thought I cheated on you years ago. I told them to fuck themselves." Betty smirked.

“Oh.”

"You should have seen Mr honey's face." She giggled. Jughead laughed softly. "It was worth it. Now I'm looking for a job either in LA or NYC."

Jughead nodded.

"It feels good to be out of Riverdale again. Be closer to our friends." Betty traced patterns into his palm.

“Yeah.”

"I miss brunch with the girls. Granted we won't have it in awhile V is pregnant." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Auntie B and uncle Juggie... that sounds weird." She interviewed their hands together.

"I still struggle picturing Ronnie as a mother." Jughead told her.

"Me too." Betty blushed. 

"Arch keeps saying he's shit scared. I get calls everytime I'm free." 

"I know I get calls at 4am too." She told him. "Apparently because I helped with the twins I'm the expert."

“You’re good with kids.”

"So are you. I'm still waiting for you to play a dad in a movie." Betty admitted.

“They still cast me as teenagers.” He laughed softly.

"I know. I mean you will forever be hot to me but I want to see you in older characters or more emotional films." She smiled at his genius laugh. "Also I still belly laugh at you playing soccer in those films. You hated those guys in highscool."

“Yeah.”

"But God I love seeing you in uniforms when you act." Betty blushed. Jughead just smiled. "But imagine you as a cop and a single dad and it was a tv show. I would watch that." She rambled on.

Things this time felt so easy between them. Maybe they needed to see one another years ago to blow up in one another's face. It wasn't their time but maybe now is.

“Yeah maybe.”

"So what are you wearing to the Oscars?" Betty asked.

“Probably just a normal suit.”

"You should do a burgundy colour or red. You look good in any colour but that red shirt you wore that time on our date was amazing." She told him.

"I hate wearing suits." Jughead smiled.

"I know but you look handsome." Jughead just smiled. Betty just smiled back at him.“I’ll let my stylist know.”

She just nodded happily.

He just smiled faintly. Betty just pulled her hand away. "My hands sweaty sorry."

“It’s okay.”

"You're skin looks better than mine." She touched his face.

“I have to stick to a strict skincare routine.”

"My skin care is from target and or the Greendale chemist. You're so fancy." Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly. "What you are? What happened to my Southside Juggie?"

“I have to stick to strict rules.”

"You're a rule breaker Jones." Betty giggled as Ethel came out and saw them. Jughead just sighed. "Its okay Juggie. Ask her to leave she can't do anything whilst I'm here." She whispered in his ear.

“She’s going to yell at me. I should go home before she sees me.”

"Can I see you again? It was nice not arguing." Betty teased.

“You can visit me on set tomorrow if you want?”

"I'd like that. I know you're on the same set as Kev. He told me you two are working together." She smiled.

"See you then Betts."

Jughead headed back down the beach to his house. He smiled to himself. This time felt different. They did need more time for themselves to heal before seeing one another again.

____

The following day Betty headed to the set with him. When she got there he was filming a scene. Betty was in Kevin's chair as Jughead came up behind her.

“Hey Betts.”

"Hey Juggie." Her smile faded seeing the bruise on his wrist. "I know this isn't from sex." She whispered.

“It’s fine.”

Betty just gently traced it as she kissed it softly. "You need to end this." She whispered holding his hand. “It’s fine.” Betty just gave him these soft puppy dog eyes. She just looked at his hand rubbing it softly.

Jughead just looked at her. "Show me your trailer Jones." Betty smiled. 

“Ok.”

Jughead headed into his trailer with her. Betty smiled at it. He had photos of all his friends. They sat on his couch together. 

"Do you want me to hide it with foundation?" She asked.

“It’s fine.”

"She didn't do this because of me right?" Betty wondered.

“Just stop.”

Betty nodded as she just held his hand. "So that skin care?" She asked.

“What about it?”

"I want it. Look at my skin." Betty teased. Jughead showed her to the bathroom. He had all of his products lined up on the sink."That's like 250 dollars here." She gasped.

He just shrugged.

"You're rich Jones. You might become the new Lodge." Betty joked.

“Trust me I’m not as full of myself.” He teased. Jughead went into the closet and pulled out the products he had in there. It was his whole skincare set. He put it all in a bag and handed it to her. “Here just take some and let me know if it works for you. All of this will last you awhile.”

"Oh I know." She giggled. "I can't take this Juggie." Betty refused.

“Yes you can.”

"Are you sure?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah of course.”

Betty kissed him on his cheek thinking him. Jughead just smiled. "So did you talk to your stylist?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah I mentioned to do something red or burgundy.”

"What did they say?" Betty asked.

"They loved it. They want to put Ethel in matching." He told her.

"Oh well you will look handsome either way. I'll be at home in my pjs watching." She smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty held his hand happily. "So you're doing the dance scene. Jughead Jones dancing."Jughead rolled his eyes."Show me." Betty smirked.

“Not happening. You can watch the scene.”

"But I had to beg months in advance for you even to think about it." She pouted. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty rolled her eyes too.“I’m filming soon so just watch me then.”

"Watching isn't the same as joining you." She teased." But I would love too."

Jughead just nodded.

Jughead got called to hair and makeup. He had to get change first into wardrobe. Betty headed back on set to watch Kevin. Kevin smirked over at her when they broke the scene. 

"So you and Jones again?"

“Nope.”

"But my bughead heart." Kevin pouted.

"We're talking again Kev. That's a start." Betty smiled as Jughead walked on to set.

“He’s dating Ethel.” Betty said.

"That won't last long. She is a gold digger." He shrugged.

“I guess.”

Jughead came up behind them. "Go get changed Cooper."

"What why?" Betty asked.

"You're my dance partner." He told her. 

"What?"

"It's just in the background." Jughead told her.

"I can't." 

"You are go."

Kevin pushed Betty to his trailer so they could get changed. Kevin was so excited for her. She came out in a yellow dress.

"He's insane." Betty said.

"Well go be insane with him. They need us on set." Kevin headed with her.

Betty rolled her eyes as she was in the background. She just glanced at Jughead dancing like no one was watching. He then came up to her to dance with her as the camera caught it. They decided to put that into the scene. Jughead danced with her and spun her around. She giggled holding him.

"That was fancy." He just smiled and dipped her. Betty smiled at him. "Should I speak or not?" She asked in his ear.

“If you want.” He smiled. “They love adding improv into the scenes.”

"I feel like a teen again."He just smiled. "How did you pull this off?" Betty asked.

"Well an extra didn't show up. Plus you wanted to dance." Jughead whispered in his ear. Betty smiled up at him. He span her around again. "So Jones, what do you love about acting?"

She held him close as she span him around. “Probably learning all the different characters. It’s like becoming a new person for a little while.”

"That must be nice. Escaping this shit place for awhile into a new world." Betty touched his nose.

“Yeah.”

"This is nice." She glanced at his lips."Thank you."

Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back as they cut the scene. They headed to get food after. "I'm in the wrong career." She joked. Jughead just laughed softly. "What I am ?" Betty giggled.

He just smiled as Betty smiled back sitting down. "Thank you for not pushing me away this time."

Jughead nodded.

Things were different this time around. They had matured more. They had gotten all their frustrations and anger out the first time around.

Maybe this time is different.  
Maybe they will be luckily.  
Maybe this time they chose them together as a unit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two weeks later Betty was sat on the beach. Jughead has just got in from a long day at work. He was taking Hotdog for a walk on the beach when he saw her. 

They had talked in passing but hadn't seen one another fully since the day on set. Betty had endured Kevin's stag do and official decided to move to LA. She loved the beach too much.

Jughead headed over to her.“Hey.” He said.

"Hey Jug." Betty smiled.

“How are you?”

"I'm doing good. I'm painting a crib for the baby shower next week. I've just taken a little break. Are you coming?"

“If I’m not working.”

"Come with me Juggie? We can visit our old stomping grounds." Betty stroked hotdog.

“If I can I will.” Betty smiled happily at him. Jughead smiled back."Join me?"she wondered.

“Sure.”

"How was work?"she wondered.

“It was fine.”

"How's Ethel? Please say you've dumped her ass?" Betty asked with a smirk.

“No.”

"A fandom can dream. Or rather I can dream." She shrugged.

“I haven’t seen anyone other than you not liking Ethel.”

"Well we have a deep history of hating one another. That bitch." Betty uttered.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"You know she told me she would date you one day." She told him. "I said over my dead body and look at us now."

“Oh.”

"Ironic right?" Betty laid down as Hotdog licked her.

"A little." Jughead stroked Hotdog.

"Let's not talk about her." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Agreed."

They talked away playing fetch with Hotdog for hours. Jughead finally headed home.

______

A week past and Fangs, Kevin and Betty were heading to New York for the baby shower. They were currently carrying the crib out as Jughead saw them. 

He headed over to say hi."Be careful." Betty scolded.

"Hey Betts."

"Hey handsome." Betty slipped up."Are you coming?" She added."I don't want to be a third wheel."

“It’ll be fun.”

"At a baby shower? Everyone is ever married, engaged or has a one year old." Betty said.

“Well I have to go in to work in an hour.”

"Boo." She pouted.

"Some people have to be an adult." He teased.

"Ouch Jones. I'm sorry I have gotten myself a contact to illustrate books." Betty casually dropped in.

"Congrats betts. I'll drop by on the day. I'll fly over."

Betty smiled at him as he had to go.

_____

In NYC:

Betty was helping set up. Veronica hugged her from behind.

"Kev told me."

“Told you what?”

"That you have a little cameo in hid new movie dancing with Jug. " She smiled.

"I wanted to kiss him."Betty blushed.

“Really?”

"I still love him V but that is a life time ago."

“Make a move.”

"I can't... he's dating Ethel." Betty sighed.

“Does he love her?”

"She hurts him." She teared up.

"Then make a move." Veronica told her. "You'll won't regret it."

Betty nodded.

She took a photo of her blowing up the gender reveal balloon in the other room. She sent a photo her to Jughead. He was busy working. She knew he would message her later. He messaged her when he finished for the day.

B: Hey? We've finished setting up for tomorrow's baby shower.

J: I’m packing a bag and flying over in the next hour.

B: yay. I won't be alone. I had a day of baby talk! Baby talk and wedding talk! I need people to stop asking me about babies and marriage.

J: why?

B: because they are sounding like my mother. Plus I have dated in the past 2 years but men are dicks. No offense Juggie. I get greeted with a picture of their gentiles.

B: plus I'm still young. I'm 26.

J: just because people are talking about marriage and kids doesn’t mean they’re forcing you to have some or get married.

B: true but I don't know how much more I can take. Save me.

Betty sent him a photo of her pouting.

J: I’m headed to the airport now.

B: I want to face time you :*

J: let me get on my plane first.

B: okay x 

Jughead messaged her back two hours later when he was on his plane. She FaceTimed him."Hey." He smiled.

"Hey handsome." Betty flirted on purpose this time.

“How are you?”

"Better now I'm seeing your smile." She bit her lip. Jughead smiled faintly. "I enjoy New York better with you. All our trips here. Me doing my college here whilst I flew back and forth to LA for you." Betty smiled tapping a filter on herself.

"Wait how do you do that?" Jughead asked. Betty explained as he figured it out. "Now I'm as cute as you are."

"Nope. Hey maybe I could pick you up from the airport in V's car?"

“Sure. I’ll let you know when I get there.”

"You better. Should I wait in the car? Paparazzi and all?" Betty wondered.

“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll be trying to cover my face up.”

"But it's so beautiful." She winked.

“Well I don’t exactly want to be seen.”

"True." Betty giggled softly."How was work?"

“It was good. I got a few scenes done.”

"That's good. I can't wait to watch it. You look exhausted gorgeous." She whispered.

“I am.”

"Shall I go so you can nap?" Betty asked.

“No it’s okay.”

Betty smiled at him. "You know you have some food on your lips."She glanced at them. Jughead wiped it off embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed you still hold the record at pops for the eating competition." She smiled proudly. Jughead just smiled faintly."I remember when we had sex in pops."

“Me too.”

"I felt so guilty." Betty blushed. "But it felt so good too."Jughead just smiled. "What's the worst place we did it?" Betty asked."We don't have to talk about this. I don't know how this got onto the topic of sex."

Jughead nodded.

"Sorry Juggie." Betty apologised.

"Its okay. It's crazy that i missed you today." He confessed.

"You did?"

"I did. I guess hanging out again made me realise that." Jughead shrugged.

Betty smiled at him.

They talked until she had to drive to pick him up. She parked in a private place for him safely to get to her. Jughead came out in sunglasses with his hood up. Betty was laughing in the car as he got in.

"Urber service for Forsythe." Betty winked. Jughead took his sunglasses off and rolled his eyes. Betty took them off him and wore them. "I got you a burger. I might have eaten your fries." She smirked.

“Thanks.”Betty handed it to him. "Ready handsome?" Jughead nodded.

They drove off together. Betty put her Mamma Mia sound track on. Over the years Jughead had missed her music taste.

"If you're thinking about turning it off don't. You can't sweet kiss me into turning it off too." Betty smirked winking at him.

“I don’t mind it.”

"Pinch me Juggie doesn't mind it." She smiled.

Betty pulled up to their old apartment. She had it because she ranted it out to tourists. But she was staying there. She couldn't part ways with it years ago.

“You still live here?”

"Well we bought it at 18 together. We worked like crazy. I couldn't part ways with it. I lived here in college. I rent it out to tourists. That's how I pay for everything and have some money saved. I couldn't get rid of it. So many memories of us." She began tearing up at the memories.

Jughead nodded.

"Remember when I filled a hole in the wall with ramen?" Betty pointed to the hole.

“Yeah.” He laughed softly.

"I still can't believe it worked."

"You kept saying it better. I came home to see you fix it. I was so tired from my college day too." Jughead touched it.

"You hugged me from behind kissing my neck as I sanded away." Betty grazed his hand

Jughead just nodded.

Betty just smiled at him. Jughead just hugged her. She was surprised but hugged him back."You okay?" Betty asked running her hands through his hair.

"I want out with Ethel." Jughead whispered in her neck.

"Then I'm here to support you."

“I can’t just leave her.”

"Why?" Betty sat them down.

“She’ll attack me or something.”

"We'll figure something out. I could call Dilton?" She suggests.

“Call him for what?”

"He's not over her. Maybe he could go to LA and convince her to come with him. I want you safe Juggie." Betty gently stroked his bruises.

“I’ll figure it out.” Betty just looked at him."Be safe handsome." She kissed his bruises.

“I’m fine.”

"Stop saying you're fine when you're not. God it's so annoying Juggie. I know you're not fine. I want to come over every night to make sure she doesn't hurt my Juggie."

“When I say I’m fine I mean you don’t need to worry.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "How many times do I tell you I worry anyway?" She raised her eyebrows up. Jughead shrugged. "Nearly 30 and I will forever care for you."

He just looked at her as Betty just held his hand looking at the bruises. “You really don’t have to worry Betts.”

"I can't help it. I know you're not the same boy that lived with me when we were 16 because your trailer burnt but I still see him. I was so pissed when your dad got a new trailer." Betty bit her lip.

Jughead nodded.

"You'll forever be my love. The one that got away, the one that deserved better and I will forever care and love. So put up with it because I'm not going anywhere."

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Betty gasped as she kissed him back. She thought this would never happen again. He deepened the kiss. She felt as if she was coming home again. Betty wrapped his arms around him happily.

"Baby... I have a crazy idea." She moaned into the kiss.

“What?”

"She can't say anything if we're married. I can get Charles to fake it from 17." Betty kissed him in between words.

“Seriously?”

"I said it was crazy." Betty pulled away to catch her breath."Its probably too crazy." She leaned in to kiss him again.

Jughead kissed her back. They spent the night making out lovingly not sleeping a wink before the baby shower. When they had gotten there they were exhausted.

Betty and Jughead had to wear tops saying god parents. They took a photo together as Betty posted it on her Instagram. She wasn’t thinking when she posted it. She had a public account so all of his fans found it right away.

Jughead got notification and pulled her to the side.“Betts? Did you post a picture of us?”

"Shit sorry. I'll take it down." Betty apologised.

“It’s okay. It’s just people are thinking I’m cheating on Ethel.”

"God I hate people. I can take it down? I thought I posted it on my private account." Betty showed him her taking it down.

“Thank you. I mean they’re kind of right though.”

"About?" She smiled.

“Cheating.”

"It was a kiss Juggie." Betty whispered."It's my fault. I was hinting at it and then you did it."

Jughead nodded.

"I'm sorry. It felt like we were getting our connection back. I was stupid I can do a video explaining for you that we're friends and you didn't cheat." She felt so embarrassed.

“Betty it’s fine don’t worry about it. I have to ignore stuff like this for my own privacy.”

"I know. I feel like such a dick. I forgot how you have to be careful who posts you. And Juggie I really like last night. We just talked kissing." Betty held his hand as Veronica headed over to them.

“Betty it’s okay.”

"I'll be wise." 

"I need photos with the God parents." Veronica and Archie hugged them.

“Okay.”

"Where's Ethel?" Archie asked.

"V come on let's take some photos together." Betty smiled.

"At home." Jughead shrugged glancing at Betty. “Things still rough?”

“They always are.”

"You need to leave. Did something happen with Betty again?" He wondered.

"I kissed her last night. I technically cheated on Ethel. But I want to hang out with Betts more."

"You still care for her?" Jughead nodded. "You just have to end it. Then come forward about this." Archie pointed to the bruises.

"Yeah I know. I'm scared look its it's your and V day. Let's get photos with her before she kills us." Jughead joked.

“Yeah.”

Jughead walked up behind the girls smiling. Archie held his wife's baby bump. Jughead just stood next to Betty. Betty smiled up at him holding his hand in secret. Jughead smiled back. 

They took photos with the happy expecting couple before they headed to decorate a baby bib. Veronica was forcing them too. Jughead just sighed as he sat down.

"Lighten up Juggie. I can draw something for you whilst you color it?"

“Sure.”

Betty drew a guitar for Jughead to color in. She handed it to him smiling."Juggie are you stay at the apartment tonight again?"

“I was going to get a hotel room.”

"But our place is free." Betty looked at him.

“Yeah and I’m still with Ethel.”

"It doesn't mean I'm going to try something with you." She looked at him.

“Fine. I’ll take the couch.”

"It's a pull out now... Juggie...if you weren't with Ethel do you think we could have gotten our spark back and had a date?" Betty wondered.

“At some point maybe.”

She smiled faintly at him. "Strawberry picking." She whispered.

“What?”

"The date. Remember how I kept hinting at it." Betty blushed.

“Oh yeah.”

"Its silly I had this proposal idea in my head." She began drawing on her on baby bib. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Like I said its silly. It's also a life time ago." Betty squeezed his leg."Ignore me. I feel like taking a trip down memory lane." She got up as Veronica joined to speak to Jughead.

Jughead just looked at Betty."What's the matter lover boy? You miss her?"Veronica asked.

“No.” Jughead replied.

"Shame." Veronica smiled at him. "What's troubling your mind?"

“Nothing.”

"Jughead come. I need some gossip. Arch has me on stricked bed rest." Veronica sighed.

“Veronica there’s no gossip to even talk about.”

"Fine but can you tell me why you have heart eyes over B." Veronica picked at a cupcake.

“I don’t.”

"Fine. Then when are you going to ask Ethel to marry you?" She wondered.

“I’m not.”

"Then what's going on?" Veronica asked.

“Nothing.”

"Jug it's like talking to a brick wall."

"Its just weird being here." Jughead whispered.

“Why?”

"These memories here are all with Betts."

“Yeah I get that.”

Jughead looked over at her. She looked back and he smiled. "I've been hanging out alot with her again."

“That’s good.”

"Not really. I'm smiling more, I'm thinking about her more. It's been nearly 10 years. 9 but I shouldn't be thinking about her.

“You love her.” 

“I have a girlfriend.”

"Who has showed it in a funny way. Betty broke down and told me." Veronica laid her head on him.

“Oh.”

"Don't blame her. She cares alot."

Jughead nodded.

"Jug tell me the truth. Would you take her back?" Jughead looked at Betty as she came over. Jughead didn’t answer Veronica. "Jug do you want to help me get the balloon for the baby gender reveal?"

“Sure.”

"Its time!" Veronica jumped up excitedly.

Betty smiled happily taking his hand to the back room. Once they were there she smiled at him. "You looked like you needed saving."

“I really did. She was asking when I’m going to ask Ethel to marry me.”

"That's terrifying." She teased.

“Yeah.”

"Ignore her." Betty smiled."Plus she's just wants a wedding to go to apart from Kev's."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just looked at him. She closed the space between them."We should head out." Betty grabbed the balloon.

Jughead nodded. 

Betty was about to move past him when he stopped her. "What?" She smiled.

"I promise to figure something out so we can figure this out."

Betty gave him a soft smile. "Come on serpent. We have a to see our friends scar me popping a balloon."

Jughead nodded following her out. Everyone gathered around to see the expecting couple pop the balloon. Betty jumped as Jughead held her trying not to laugh.

They were getting a nephew.

This New York trip was an eye opener. It made Jughead realise how much he missed her. Maybe if he could find the balls he could be with her once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

A month passed and it was the week of the Oscars. Betty was around at Jughead's. She was showing him pictures of their nephew Hunter.

Veronica had gone into labour labour early. Kevin and Fangs were away in the Bahamas getting married.

Ethel was currently in Riverdale seeing her mother. Jughead had his stylist over and they were picking his outfit.

"Hey Juggie." Betty smiled.

“Hey.”

"That is stunning." Betty gasped.

“It’s the red you were talking about.” He smiled.

"Its perfect. It would make a beautiful dress. However, did you get Archie's call?"

“No. He called?”

"Juggie look at our beautiful nephew. Hunter will have all the girls." Betty showed him a video.

“He came early?”

"Yeah, he's healthy though just a little early." She smiled. "Sorry I came over to tell you and that I'm moving out of Kev's."

“You are? Why?”

"Well they're getting married on their holiday. So I don't want to me in a house with newly weds." Betty shrugged. "You should have your hair jelled back like you did for the met."

"Do you know all my past looks?" Jughead teased.

"What you look good." Betty shrugged. "Plus Juggie I'm not movie that far. I'm moving an hour away as its cheaper."

Jughead just pouted at her. "I promise to come around at least once a week." She smiled.

The stylist is the stylist he has had for all his career. She pushes him to advance his style. 

"Wait Elizabeth?"

"Hey Claire." Betty hugged her.

"Please say your back with this gem."

“No we’re not.”

"We're friends Claire." Betty smiled. "I'll let you get ready. I need to order my pizza to watch the awards."

"Come with me?" Jughead asked.

“Really?”

"Of course. I told Claire to bring some clothes for you." He smiled. Betty just hugged him. Jughead hugged her back happily. "Its boring without you."

“I’d love to come.”

"Get ready gorgeous." He whispered.

Claire passed her the gown to go get ready. 

"What about Ethel?"

“She’s in Riverdale.”

"Will she see photos?" Claire asked as Jughead got a message through.

E: Dilton wants me back

J: and?

E: i love him

J: so you’re leaving me?

E: yes. I'm pregnant with him.

Jughead felt relieved it was over. He just blocked her number. Betty came out in the red silk dress. She span around. Jughead smiled at her.

"Is it okay?" Betty asked.

“You look amazing.”

"Thank you. I feel sexy... I mean elegant. " Jughead just smiled."Sit down honey. It's time for hair."

“Okay.” Betty sat down as Claire began working on her hair. Jughead smiled at her. "I look weird don't I?"

“No you’re stunning.”

"You have a girlfriend." Betty smiled.

“Not anymore.”

"Wait seriously?" Her eyes lit up.

Jughead nodded. "So I can get you dancing at the party?" She winked. He nodded again smiling. 

Betty stood up to hug him happily. Jughead hugged her back whilst she kissed his neck secretly. He held her happily. Betty pulled away crying happy tears. Jughead leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back straight away. He deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him. 

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you Betts. I've never stopped." 

Betty looked up at him and kissed him again. He pulled away to let her finished getting ready. She couldn't help but smile. Jughead couldn’t wait to bring her as his date. So many years of fighting and ignoring each other when all along they couldn't fight it off. He held her happily.

An hour later they were both ready to go to the Oscar's. They got a car there. Jughead was really stressed as Betty was so nervous for him.

"Baby you'll be amazing." She squeezed his hand.

“I’m nervous.”

"You'll win." Betty kissed him. 

Jughead kissed her back. "I've missed you so much. It was so hard fighting in Riverdale years ago. I'm glad your here baby. I'm never going to leave you again."

Betty kissed him happily. "Stop stressing my stress head. That's my job." She cupped his face.

“I’m just so nervous.”

Betty took the serpent cuff off her ankle she wore there for all those years. She handed it to him.

“You kept it?”

"Its never left my body. Except when I shower and bath." Betty looked at him embarrassment. Jughead just smiled. "Now put this on and I'll be with you even when I'm hiding in the back."

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back as they pulled up to the venue. Jughead had to head in alone since there were paparazzi.

They want to keep their relationship as private as possible. That's where they went wrong last time. Betty slipped in with Jughead's stylist at the back. Jughead headed to walk the red carpet. Everytime he got nervous he clutched the cuff. He kept thinking about her. His smile grew wider.

He posed for pictures before finding his seat. He pulled his phone to message Betty.

J: I want you with me

B: you’ll see me later

J: I miss you

B: I miss you x it's pretty cool. Claire is looking after me.

J: good

B: have you thought about your speech

J: no I don’t think I’ll win

B: have yee faith

J: I’m certain I won’t win

B: baby if you do I promise to do that thing I...

J: what do you mean?

B: sex. When we were 18 you wanted to try that thing.

J: oh

B: oh?

B: Juggie?

J: I really don’t think I’ll win

B: I want to do it anyway

J: okay

B: Juggie look at this picture of Hunter. You should thank V and Arch and say Congratulations.

J: I called Archie earlier.

B:what did he say?

J: told us we should visit when I'm not working x 

B: baby your category.

Jughead put his phone away. He was nervously waiting. He felt sick to his stomach. It was like he was blinking out. He did blank out when his name got called out as the winner. 

Jughead headed to the stage in utter shock. He looked out into the crowd at Betty. Betty stood up cheering but seeing her he instantly calmed down. He was calm enough to do his speech.

"Thank you to my fans. Without you I wouldn't be here. Thank you to my friends and family. Especially one person in particular. You've been there for me even when I thought you weren't. I love you all."

Jughead stepped off the stage. He was still in shock. Betty ran over to him. He picked her up hugging her. "I told you so." Jughead just smiled. "I love you so much." Betty told him.

“I love you too.”

Betty kissed him happily as the camera caught it. Jughead deepened the kiss, getting caught in the moment. The moment they did that the camera zoomed in. When they pulled away they smiled at each other lovingly.

They headed back to their seats. Jughead couldn’t wait to go home with Betty. Thankfully the ceremony ended fast. He found her and they headed outside together. They instantly headed back to the car driving back to his. Her phone was blowing up whilst they ignored it.

"Jughead Jones?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"I am so phenomenally proud of you. You went from Southside to this." She whispered.

“Thank you Betts.”

"I'm just so proud. I have the first picture of the award you won for teen choice and now your an oscar winner."

Jughead kissed her lovingly. Betty kissed him. "I'm just happy." She hugged him as they headed inside.

"Don't move out and don't sell our New York place."

“Why not?”

"We need a New York place. Plus this house is lonely with just Hotdog." Jughead smirked.

“Really?” 

Jughead nodded.

"You really want this?" She wondered.

"We've wasted too much time apart."

Betty jumped up on him kissing him. Jughead heard her stomach rumbled smiling. "Fancy pizza?" He asked.

"You know it."

Jughead headed to put a pizza in the over as Betty took the dress off. She hated to ruin it. She headed out to Jughead and hugged him from behind. He span around to see her in her underwear and his flannel.

“Hey sexy.” He smiled.

"I didn't want to ruin the dress. It's so expensive and I can't afford that."

“It’s your dress Betty. It wouldn’t matter.”

"What?" Betty looked at him confused.

“Keep the dress.”

"No I can't." She hopped up on the side.

“Why not?”

"Because I don't go to fancy places and another women needs to wear it." Betty told him grabbing a bag of crisps.

“Then just save it for sometime if I take you out somewhere nice.”

"If you insist." Betty ate the crisps.

“I just want to spoil you.”

"You don't have too." She shrugged.

“I want to.”

"Only in small doses." Betty fed him some food.

“Fine.”

"You know you're on all the best dress lists." She smiled proudly.

“Really?” Betty showed him the news article's about him."That's because you got good taste." Jughead kissed her.

"No I just know fashion." Betty kissed her back.

That night they ate pizza as they took it in their room to have a night of intimacy. It was like many nights they once shared when they were young.

Old loves coming back together is a different feeling. 

It's like this intense flame that you get too close you burn. You burn with this desire that ignites into an explosion of passion. You ignite that love that never disappeared. It sparked that love that was once gone but now back.

A movie that brought them apart and a movie which brought them together. With a multiplying factor of different things.

But the most important thing was past loves no more. Their love was in the present and till the last breath they take. 

Loving can never be in the past when a there is still a spark waiting to be relit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this angsty fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos were greatly appreciated.
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> You can find us both on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids   
> You can find ki on ig @kisvids.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader we love our readers. 
> 
> You can find kiley on tumblr and ig @kisvids 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
